My Little Girl
by sologirl101
Summary: Troy is a widowed father trying to raise his only daughter to the best of his ability...read to find out more!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

* * *

My Little Girl

INTRO-

"It's Time." I hear my wife say. She was trying to get off the couch. I was cooking dinner, or at least trying to.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard her correctly.

"It's time, Troy! My water broke!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh...OH! Uh, right" I ran to get her hospital bag that we've had packed for weeks now. Then I helped her to the car.

"Troy, my shoes..." I looked at her feet, she was barefoot. I ran into the house and grabbed her shoes. I was running back to the car. "The keys, Troy!" She shouted. I turned back around, grabbed the car keys and my wallet, and then rushed back to the car.

I drove to the hospital as fast as possible. When we got there I grabbed the bag and helped Gabriella out of the car.

As soon as we were in the hospital I shouted, "I need a doctor quick; my wife's having a baby!" I grabbed a wheel chair and sat Gabriella in it. I went to the nurse's counter. She was on the phone.

"Hello," I waved my hand in front of her face, "My wife is having a baby!" The nursed looked at me amused then told the person on the phone she'd call them back.

"First baby?" The nurse asked Gabriella.

"That obvious?" Gabriella said sheepishly.

The nurse nodded, "Only because of him." She pulled some papers together and handed them to me. "Fill these out, Sir." Then she called a doctor out. They started to wheel Gabriella to a labor room.

"I'll be right there, baby. I love you." I said giving her a kiss. She smiled.

"Love you too, babe." She answered rolling her eyes.

After I finished the paper work I went into Gabriella's room. I stood beside her. She reached for my hand. I squeezed her hand to comfort her. Then seconds later she had a death grip on my hand and she screamed. I tried not to scream myself.

"Another contraction" The doctor informed me. I nodded as her grip loosened once again. After what seemed like 6 hours and several broken finger later the doctor said, "I see a head" I smiled and tried not to jump up and down in excitement.

"One last push, Mrs. Bolton." The doctor instructed.

I can't" Gabriella cried.

"Yes you can." The doctor encouraged eying me.

"You can do it, Gabs, Come on" I tried to help. Gabriella screamed again and gave one last push.

"I've got it. It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed.

"It's a girl!" I repeated jumping and running to see her. Then I turned to Gabriella, "It's a girl!" I shouted again. She smiled weakly but didn't say anything. The monitor started beeping loudly. Nurses and doctors pushed me out of the room shouting different doctor terms at each other.

"What's going on!" I demanded.

"Her heart's failing. We need you to wait outside, sir, so we can give your wife emergency care and make sure your baby is okay.

I paced the hospital halls for forever. I didn't know what was happening or what to think. Those doctors had my wife and my baby girl. They wouldn't let me see either.

The doctor that delivered the baby walked up to me.

"Where's my wife? Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm sorry...we lost her..." We lost her. These words will haunt me forever. 'You lost her. How could you lose her? Go find her.' I wanted to say. My knees hit the floor and I cried, no I wept. I lost my wife, the love of my life, my high school sweet heart, and my best friend all in one day. But I gained a new love of my life, a new reason to live on.

My daughter. Her name is Isabel Gabriella Bolton.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Any advice? Review please... :) 


	2. Preschool

Oookay so here chapter 1. Hope you enjoy :-)

Sorry for the wait. Next chapter definitely will be posted sooner, but only if you guys review ;-)

disclaimer: Oh yeah & i own nothing to do with HSM

* * *

My Little Girl

Chapter 1: Five years old -** Pre-School**

It's been 5 years since my wife's death and the birth of my little girl. It's been hard. I had to give up my basketball dreams, but it was worth it. I didn't want my baby girl to be raised by anyone but me.

So it's the first day of school...pre-school. I think its going to be harder for me than it will be for Bella. (Bella is her nickname. It's her first name & middle name mixed sort of.) We went school shopping this weekend. Bella insisted that Taylor take her shopping for clothes because according to her 'Daddy's don't know how to dress girls', so I gave Taylor $150. Taylor's pretty good at bargain shopping, so Bella came home with at least 5 bags of clothes. She was pretty excited. I took her shopping for school stuff. She's in preschool so she doesn't need too much stuff. She's going through a Dora stage, so I bought her a Dora backpack, Dora pencils, Dora notebooks, and Dora folders. Yeah, I know, lots of Dora, but that's what she wanted.

Bella is not a morning person, so it took me a while to get her up. We both got ready in about an hour and a half. We had Apple Jacks for breakfast, our favorite cereal.

"Come on, Daddy, I'm gonna be late!" Bella yelled from the front door with her Dora backpack on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I laughed and led us out to the car. She hopped into her booster seat in back seat. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Yup" She chirped back after she clipped on her seat belt. I drove to the school. After about a five minute drive we saw a sign that said John Baker Elementary. I pulled into the parking lot and parked as close as I could to Bella's class.

I grabbed hold of Bella's hand and walked towards her class.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Miranda." Bella's teacher greeted us at the door. "What's your name?" She bent down to Bella's level.

"I'm Isabel Gabriella Bolton, but you could just call me Bella 'cause that's what every one calls me." Bella said all in one breathe.

"Okay, Bella," Ms. Miranda smiled, "You can come in and have your Daddy help you find your table. Your name will be on you chair." She stood back up and smiled at me, motioning for me to go into the class room. When we did she greeted the next kid.

"Daddy?" Bella looked up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her.

"How does my name look?" She asked. I smiled, and then looked around for the chair with her name on it. I walked her over to it.

"Like that," I pointed at the name tag that said Isabel Bolton. "Your at table one."

"Cool. I like the number 1." Bella beamed. Just then a little boy came up to the table. "Hi, are you at table one too?" Bella asked him. The boy nodded. "Cool...what's your name?"

"Tyler" He answered.

"I'm Bella...you want to be my friend?"

The kid shrugged and answered, "Sure" They sat next to each other at the table and started talking. Then, Bella looked up at me.

"Daddy, are you going to go to work?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Bye. Love you" I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too. Bye!" She went back to talking with that Tyler kid. Gosh, she only in pre-school and already she's talking to boys!

It was so hard for me to leave her there at the school. I know it's usually the kid who doesn't want to stay at school and the parent is supposed to talk them into staying, but I really just wanted to go back in there, get my baby girl and take her home with me.

* * *

Dont forget to review!! U will be loved mucho :) 

Flames are definitely welcome, your opinion matters


	3. Mother's Day

**Thank you Reviewers:) **

* * *

My Little Girl 

Chapter 2

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. 8 months later in May :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

I picked Bella up from school at 12, as usual. She was usually playing on the monkey bars with one of her little friends when I pick her up but today was sitting at a table by her self looking at something on her lap. I walked up behind her and tickled her.

"Hey Princess, ready to go?" I asked picking up her backpack from the floor next to her. She nodded. I signed her out, and then we walked back to the car.

I started driving back towards our house when I saw she was buckled in.

"So how was school?" I asked, just like I always do. I could tell she had a bad day today because all she did was shrug. I frowned.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and took a deep breathe,

"Daddy, how come I don't have a mommy?" She asked.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked shocked and completely unprepared to answer that question.

"Today we had to make mother's day cards for our mom..." She explained. I sighed. How do you tell a five year old her mother died? That she'll never meet her mother? "...Daddy, where's my mommy?"

Just as she asked that I pulled into our driveway. I parked the car and got out. I picked up Bella and carried her into the house.

"Just sit here for a second Bella." I sat her down on the couch. I walked to my room and grabbed an album that I kept in my nightstand and took it back to Bella. I sat down next to her and opened the album to the first picture. It was a picture of a pregnant Gabriella.

"Who's that Daddy?" Bella asked me.

"That is your mommy, Bella." I explained.

"She's pretty." Bella smiled. I nodded.

"Yes she was." Bella frowned.

"What do you mean she was? Is she ugly now?" I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"No, princess, she's not ugly now..." She looked confused.

"Where is she?"

"She died, honey. She passed away when you where a baby." My eyes were watering now, "She's in heaven now."

"Oh," She said, "...with Jesus?"

"Yup, with Jesus." I nodded. She smiled.

"Then she's in good hands daddy." I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose she is, honey"

"So, who do I give my mother's day present too?" She asked.

"Umm...Grandma and Nana." I answered.

"Can we go and give it to her?"

"Sure, we'll go on Sunday. That's mother's day." She smiled and got up from the couch.

"Thanks Daddy!" She hugged me then ran to her room to put up her mother's day present.

_**.: Sunday :.**_

"Happy Mother's Day!" Bella and I shouted as Ms. Montez opened the door.

"Aw thank you. I glad you could make it." She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "And look at you, Bella, did you get taller?"

"Yup! I used to be up to this to my daddy," she pointed at around my waist, "and now I'm up to is belly button!" She exclaimed. Ms. Montes laughed and picked Bella up.

"Your Mom and Dad are in the backyard, Troy." She told me.

"Oh, Okay." I smiled at her then we walked to the back yard together. We greeted my parents then I passed out my mother's day presents Ms. Montez and my Mother.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Troy" Ms. Montez beamed. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She says that every mother's day. She laughed too. Both mothers opened their gifts. There was a "Oh my gosh!" and a "This is so CUTE!" Then there was some squealing by the mothers as they showed each other their gifts.

I got them both a charm bracelet with various charm. One said 'Best Grandma', another was Bella's birthstone, and a couple of others with cute little sayings and pictures. One of the pictures on Ms. Mendez's was of brownies, because she make the BEST brownies in the world.

"Thank you so much Troy. You are too sweet." Ms. Montez gave me a huge hug.

"Your welcome" I smiled.

"Have I ever told you you're the best son ever!" My mom beamed, also giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm your only son." I laughed.

"Wait!" Bella shouted, "I got something for you guys too!"

"What's that you got there, Bella?" Ms. Montez asked.

"I made it at school!" She handed a drawing of her hand that said 'you're the best Grandma in the WORLD' to Ms. Montez and an identical one to my mom but it was the opposite hand. "Nana gets my right hand and Grandma you get my left hand." She smiled handing each one their pictures.

"Oh...Pretty, thank you, Bella." My mom hugged Bella.

"Thank you, sweet heart." Ms. Montez also hugged Bella.

"You're all VERY welcome!" Bella grinned. Then she whispered something in my ear so that the others wouldn't hear. I smirked.

"What?!?" Both mothers insisted.

"Well, Bella and I have one more surprise for you two." I answered.

"Oh gosh! More..." My mom started.

"You shouldn't have..." Ms. Montez finished. Isabel and I just smirked knowing they where just being polite and both women LOVED presents.

"We'll be right back." I told the women then we ran to the car to get the next present. My dad, the only other guy here besides me, was just enjoying the show. We jogged back into the backyard with our hands behind our backs.

"On three, Daddy." I nodded.

"One" I said

"Two" Bella said.

"THREE!" We both shouted and pulled out what was behind our backs

The rest of the adult started cracking up when they saw what it was. They were T- shirts with a huge picture of Bella in her princess costume from Halloween plastered in the middle and on the top it said 'Favorite Grand-daughter in the World!'

"Do you love it?" Bella smiled.

"Of course we do!" My mom giggled.

"It's so adorable!" Ms. Montez added.

"Put them on then!" Bella shouted. And they did. I can't believe their actually wearing them. They were meant as a joke...I mean their cute shirts but a little extreme, you know? Kind of like getting your dad a tie that lights up and sings for Father's day, which we actually did last year.

The rest of our Mother's day was full of fun. We ate and Bella goofed off and put on a comedy show for all of us. It was great.

* * *

Not my favorite chapter but oh well :-) 

Honest Reviews please!


	4. Daniel's Party

Quick enough Update for you guys?? lol It better be :-p

* * *

My Little Girl

Chapter 3

2 years later

"Come on, Bella, we're going to miss Daniel's party the rate you're going!" Troy shouted at his daughter from the front door.

"Coming!" The adorable 7 year old shouted, running to the front door smiling devilishly.

They walked outside and Troy locked the door. They hopped into Troy's car and drove off. Troy looked over at his daughter, who still had that devilish grin on her face.  
"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"Nothing, Daddy, why?" She answered smiling wider, her gorgeous blue eye looking up at him innocently.

"You're up to something..." He eyed her. She started laughing.

"How do you always know?!?" She asked still laughing.

"I know everything, that's how. What are you going to do to poor Daniel?"

"Nothing mean...I'm just gonna give him some gum." She said pulling out a packet of what looked like gum, "Want one?" Troy looked at her suspiciously, knowing it was some kind of trick, but grabbed one anyways. SNAP! The gum he pulled snapped at him as soon as he pulled it out. The little girl started cracking up laughing again.

"Ouch. Where did you get that from?" He asked laughing also.

"Nana bought it for me." She chirped. Troy shook his head laughing. She was talking about Ms. Montez.

"I should've known."

They reached the house where the party was taking place.

"Grab the present, Bella." Troy told his daughter as they got out of the car. They walked up to the door, but it had a sign that said 'Party's in the Back!' So they walked around to the backyard.

"Troy! Bella! About time you two get here. Daniel's been waiting for you." Troy's best friend greeted them at the gate. He gave Troy a 'manly' one hand hug and Isabel a kiss on the forehead.

There were a lot of little kids running around. A boy in a Lakers jersey ran out of the house with a water balloon. Chad grabbed him by the collar before he could run pass them.

"Hey Daniel, Bella's here." The boy looked at Isabel. She was wearing Bermuda shorts, a t-shirt, and flip flops. He smiled at her.

"Hey Bella," He put his arm around her shoulder, "You look pretty. Wanna play water tag."

Isabel looked at him and grinned, "Sure! How do you play?" He broke the water balloon on her head, and then ran away.

"Like that! Your it!!" He laughed still running.

"I'm gonna get you Daniel!" The little girl shouted running after him. Troy chuckled and Chad shook his head.

"Your son's going to get it, Chad"

"I know. It's sad my 10 year old son gets beat up by an 8 year old." Chad laughed.

"Technically she's still 7 until next week, Chad." They walked toward where all the adults were.

"Even worse" Chad shook his head and Troy laughed.

"Where's baby Jocelynn?" Troy asked.

"Sleeping, she just fell asleep." Chad answered. Troy nodded.

"Hey Taylor" Troy said giving a Taylor a hug.

"Hey Troy. The grill is waiting for you." She smiled nodding toward the grill. "I wouldn't let Chad touch it till you got here. So, we're all starving."

"I'll get right on that. Chef Bolton is on the case!" Troy started barbequing hotdogs and hamburgers for the kids and threw some ribs on the grill for the adults. In no time Troy had all the food cooked, with little help from Chad.

"Food's done everyone!" Troy called out.

"Get your grub on people!" Chad shouted, just as a very soaked Daniel came running towards Troy.

"Troy! Tell her I surrender! She wins!" Daniel shouted hiding behind Troy. Troy laughed when he saw his daughter running towards them with two water balloons in her hand.

"Alright, Princess, Daniel surrenders." Troy told his daughter.

"Aw man, already. You're such a baby, Danni." She told him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Am not. I'm just hungry. I could beat you if I wanted to. I'm older." Daniel retorted sitting down at a table. Isabel rolled her eyes then sat next to him.

"What can I get for you two?" Troy asked.

"Hamburger" They both shouted at the same time.

"Copy cat" Daniel whispered to Isabel.

"What ever..." Isabel started but was interrupted by her dad.

"What do you want in your hamburger?"

"Ketchup only and can you put a smiley face like last time?" Isabel answered.

"Sure. What about you Daniel?"

"Ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomato, and a bunch of pickles please." He answered.

"All right. Coming right up" Troy left to get them their hamburgers. He came back and set a burger and a can of Pepsi in front of each kid.

After about four hours at the Danforth's house the party was over. All the cake was gone and Daniel opened all his presents. Troy and Isabel were the last ones to left.

"Bye Chad. Bye Taylor." Isabel said hugging each of them. "Bye baby Jocelynn." She said kissing the now fully awake baby in Taylor arms. Troy shook Chad's hand, hugged Taylor and the baby, and ruffled Daniels hair, wishing him happy birth day again.

"Hey Danni, you want some gum?" Isabel asked Daniel with a huge grin on her face. Troy looked at her shocked. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell Daniel not to grab it, but it was too late.

"Sure" Daniel shrugged taking a piece. SNAP! "Ouch!" He yelled jumping back.

Isabel was cracking up and the parents were trying to hold in their laughs.

"Gotcha!" Isabel shouted running to the car. She jumped in the car and locked all the doors. She stuck her tongue out at Daniel who was trying to get into the car.

"I'm gonna get you, Bella." He said smirking and walking back inside. "It's war!"

"I can't believe I fell for that." Daniel said in disbelief as he walked pass the parents. The parents burst out in laughter.

"I'll see you guys later." Troy said between laughs, walking back to his car.

"I finally got him!" Isabel shouted when Troy got in the car.

"Yup, you did. You got him good, Princess." Troy said ruffling her hair.

* * *

You know what to do :) 


	5. Truth or Dare?

I am sooooo sorry for taking so long. I feel horrible, but I've been super busy. I hope I didn't lose to many readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

My Little Girl 

Chapter 4:10 yrs old - **Truth or Dare**

:.:...:.:About 2 years later:.:.:...:.:

Isabel and Daniel were playing a half court, one on one game of basketball at the park near Daniel's house and Chad and Troy were shooting hoops on the other side of the court.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if our kids ended up together Troy?" Chad said looking at his 11 year old son getting the ball stolen by 9 year old Isabel.

"Chad I don't even want to think about my little girl dating." Troy said swishing a three pointer. Taylor rolled her eyes and looked over at her best friend, Kelsi.

"I swear, Chad already has those kids marriage planned." She laughed. Kelsi laughed along with her. They were sitting on the side lines watching the games. Usually Kelsi's husband Jason was playing there shooting hoops with them but today he was working.

.: The Other Side of the Court :.

"I'm bored, Daniel, let's play another game." Isabel whined.

"Okay, how about...tag your it!" He said running. She ran after him.

"You're a slow poke. I'm going to get you easy!" Isabel shouted catching up to him. She was about to tag him but she slipped and fell. They were to far for the parents to see her fall. "Ouch" Isabel said grabbing her knee. Daniel turned and ran to Isabel.

"You okay?"

"I hurt my knee,' she said showing him the cut on her knee, "Tag isn't fun anymore."

"Okay let's play something else," He said, "How about truth or dare?"

"Sure"

"Truth or Dare?" Daniel asked.

"Truth"

""Chicken," Daniel smirked, "Okay is it true that you have a huge crush on Jacob from my class?"

"Eww, no way. Your turn, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth"

"Who's the chicken now?" Isabel commented. Daniel shrugged. "Is it true that yo u play with dolls?"

"No. There action figures, that totally different."

"Sure it is"

"It is. Truth or dare?" Daniel asked back.

"I dare you to tell that dude over there that you like him." He said pointing at a teenage boy sitting on a table listening to an Ipod.

"Your mean" Isabel whined.

"_You_ picked dare. Now go." Isabel got up and walked up to the boy. He didn't notice her at first. She tapped him on the arm.

"What?" He asked pulling out his ear phones.

"Umm…" Isabel swallowed. "Ilikeyou." She said really fast then turned and ran back towards Daniel. The teen looked confused but then just shook it off and put his ear phones back in his ears. "You are really really mean. You're a big meanie." Isabel shoved Daniel who was laughing so hard tears were going out of his eyes.

"Sorry" He said between laughs.

"What ever. Truth or dare?"

"Tr…"

"Don't even say truth, you wimp."

"Fine…dare." Isabel smirked.

"I dare you…" She looked around and thought of a good dare, " I dare you to kiss me."

"What?!?"

Isabel nodded.

"Fine. What ever" He leaned in to kiss her.

"Just kidding!" She shoved him. "You're it!" She ran back towards the basketball courts. Daniel chased after her laughing.

* * *

I Know it was a little short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. 

Review & I'll update faster :)


	6. Movies

Here the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

My Little Girl 

Chapter 5: 13 years old - **Movies**

.:Four Years Later:.

"Come on, Dad, do I have to?!" Daniel complained.

"Yes. You do Daniel. Troy doesn't want her alone at home so she's going with you and your buddies to the movies."

"Dad, She's my best friend and all it's just everyone has a date. She'll be a third wheel or something."

"You're just going to have to figure it out. Troy's going to give you 20 bucks to pay for her ticket and the what ever you don't use you can spend on whatever you want."

"Fine" a couple minutes later the doorbell rang. Daniel answered it and it was Isabel.

"Hey!" She chirped.

"Hey," Daniel nodded. "Our rides on the way, so be ready."

"What's got into you?" Isabel commented walking to the kitchen to get her self a water bottle.

Daniel just ignored her, knowing it was rhetorical, and took out his cell phone. "Jake. Hey, man, Isabel is coming with us to the movies."

"For real? Well I guess I could take my little brother so she won't be alone." Jake suggested.

"Sounds good, thanks! See you there." He hung up just as the door bell rang. "Bella! Let's go!" He shouted opening the door.

"Ready to go?" Daniel's friend Chris asked.

"Yeah let me just…" HE trailed off when Isabel came skipping to the door, "Okay ready."

"Hi Chris" Isabel greeted him as they got in the car, "Hi Mrs. Baylor." She said to Chris's mom in the driver's seat.

"Hey Bella" Chris answered.

"Hi Isabel. I didn't know you were coming." Mrs. Baylor answered.

"I just found out myself," Isabel responded, "My dad's going to some show or something like that." Mrs. Baylor nodded.

"You boys better keep a good eye on Isabel." Mrs. Baylor told Daniel and Chris when they pulled up in front of the theater. Everyone got out of the car.

"I think it should be the other way around." Isabel smiled closing the door. Mrs. Baylor chuckled and drove off.

"You're such a suck up" Daniel teased.

"Shut up" Isabel punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude, there's Veronica and the girls." Chris nudged Daniel.

They walked up to 'Veronica and the girls'. Daniel kissed Veronica on the cheek and said "Hi". She said "Hi" back then there was an awkward silence.

"Hey guys!" Jake broke the silence as he walked up to the group. "This is my brother Josh" Jake introduces his brother to Isabel.

"You go to my school huh?"

"Yeah" Josh answered.

"I've seen you around. Hi"

"Hey"

Once they all bought their movie tickets they walked inside.

"Isabel!" someone shouted from the other side of the room. Isabel turned to see her friends. She waved a started making her way toward them, but was stopped by Daniel grabbing her arm.

"What?" She asked him.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"With my friends, I invited them to come. The one with the blue shirt is Ryan." She squealed.

"But Josh…uh…does you dad know?" He stammered.

"Uh no" She pulled her arm out of his grip, "and you not gonna tell him?" She raised her eyebrow at him. Daniel rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Good, I'll meet you out front when the movie's over." She made her way to her friends.

"Sorry Josh I didn't know she had plans." Daniel apologized to Josh. Josh just shrugged.

.:3 Hours Later:.

Daniel and Jake were waiting impatiently outside the movie theater. Everyone was already at the pizza parlor. Their movie was over half an hour ago. Finally Isabel walked outside laughing and chatting with her friends, she seemed to just notice Daniel, and he looked mad. She quickly hugged her friend goodbye and Ryan a flirtatious wave and grin. Then walked over to Daniel.

"Ready?" Isabel asked.

"Our movie was over half an hour ago." Daniel hissed.

"Sorry." Isabel said sheepishly. Daniel shook his head and started walking toward the pizza parlor.

"How old is this guy anyways?" Daniel asked.

"Fourteen" Isabel answered.

"Actually he's fifteen." Jake corrected her. She shot him a glare. He shrugged.

"What!? He's like my age, Bella!" Daniel practically shouted, "He's too old."

"Two years older is not too old." Isabel tried to reason.

"We'll see what your Dad thinks about that."

"You wouldn't." Isabel stopped walking. Daniel turned to face her and smirked. "Aw, Dani, please don't tell him." She pouted.

"I won't if you promise not to go on anymore dates or whatever with him."

"Deal!" She held out her hand and Daniel took it and they did their old handshake.

"Good." Daniel smiled and put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "You're too young to date anyways."

They walked into the pizza parlor.

"Hey! Over here." One of Veronica's friends shouted. They made their way over to them. Jake sat next to blond who just shouted, Jessica. Chris was sitting next to a brunette named Haley, and Daniel sat next to Veronica. That left Isabel to sit next to Josh.

Isabel and Josh jus t sat there in silence while the older kids chatted away about what ever it is 15 year olds chat about.

"So...Josh" Isabel began. Josh put down the pizza he was eating and turned to her.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm sorry about the movies. I didn't mean to blow you off like that, but Daniel never told me I was supposed to hang out with you." Isabel explained.

"Oh it's cool. I just had to sit between two dates making out." Josh said sarcastically but smiling.

"Aw, see now your just making me feel worse." Isabel nudged him. Josh laughed.

"You can make it up to me by playing a game of air hockey with me." Josh suggested, pointing at a nearby air hockey table. Isabel grinned. She loved air hockey…and the car racing games, too.

"Sure but I got to warn you, I'm the champion of air hockey." Isabel said following Josh to the table. Josh put quarters into the slots and the air came on and the puck came out on his side of the table.

"We'll see whose champ after this game." Josh said putting the puck on the table. Isabel stopped him. "What?"

"Rules" She said, "Rule one is no crying after you get beat by a girl." Josh chuckled. Isabel ignored him and continued. "Rule two is loser pays for the next game and rule three…there is no rule three. Okay let's play." She smirked.

"I got a rule three," Isabel nodded for him to continue, "Rule three is the loser has to give the winner their number." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Let's play"

The game went on for ten minutes. It was close, but Isabel won. She threw her arms up in victory.

"Still the champion!" She teased.

"You just got lucky…" Josh said smiling and shaking his head in fake disbelief. He was about to put more quarters in the slots but Isabel stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying for the next game"

"I didn't say the next hockey game. Besides I wouldn't want to embarrass you again." She smirked. Josh laughed. "Let's race"She pointed at the car racing game.

"Sure, but I got to warn you…I'm the champ." He mimicked Isabel. Isabel shoved him into his seat and the sat in hers.

"We'll see about that"

This time Josh won the game. "Yeah! Josh Cross is still the champ." Isabel was about to shot a sarcastic remark at him but was interrupted by Daniel.

"Bella, come on…our rides here." Daniel shouted from the door.

"Bye Josh" Isabel said walking toward the door.

"You forgot something Isabel." Josh said catching up to her.

"What?"

"My number" He handed her a napkin with his number. She put it in her pocket not even looking at it.

"Thanks" She started walking towards the door again.

"Wait, you lost too. Aren't you supposed to give me you number?" He asked.

Um, no, those rule only applied to the air hockey game…sorry." She smiled and walked out of the pizza parlor and into Chris's mom's car.

Mrs. Baylor dropped both Isabel and Daniel off at the Danforth's home.

"Bye Mrs. Baylor…Bye Chris" Isabel waved getting out of the car.

"Bye" Chris said to Isabel, "see you later Daniel."

Daniel waved, "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. B"

"No problem. Tell your parents Zeke and I said 'hi.'" Mrs. Baylor answered.

Daniel nodded and opened the front door to his house with his key. They walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Daniel shouted throwing himself on the couch No one answered. "I guess they're not home yet." Daniel explained to Isabel. Isabel sighed and sat down next to him as he flipped the T.V on.

"Where did they go anyways?" She asked. Daniel turned the channel to a basketball game. Lakers vs. Knicks. It was half time and the Lakers were winning.

Daniel shrugged, "They didn't say. All they said was the Adults where having a day out or something like that."

"Oh" They sat and watched the Lakers' dancers perform their routine. Then on the screen in the middle of the stadium it showed a couple with the words 'Kiss me' around them. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Chris asked looking up from his phone.

"Your mom and dad" She pointed to the screen. Sure enough there was Chad and Taylor kissing. Then it zoomed out and you could see Troy cracking up laughing next to Chad, but what stood out the most to Isabel was the blonde her dad had his arm around.

"That is so embar…." Daniel started but Isabel cut in.

"Is this live?"

"No it's on TNT, but it is today's game." Isabel picked up the house phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Dad?" Isabel said when she heard the phone pick up.

"Hi princess, is your movie over already?"

"It's been over. Where are you?" Isabel asked mad.

"I'm on my way to pick you up." Troy answered.

"How was the game?"

"It was…wait what? How did you…?"

"I saw you guys on T.V." Isabel answered before he finished.

"Oh…"

"Dad, you said if you ever had a date you would tell me and let me meet her first! You lied to me!"

"No, I.."

"Save it Dad I saw you with that blonde on T.V" She hung up.

"Did you just hang up on your Dad?" Daniel asked. Isabel nodded. "Bad move, Bella." Daniel shook his head.

* * *

So I'm in need of a Beta. If anyone is interested email me or tell me in your review. 

Anyways...Did you like the chapter? Review and let me know:)


	7. Meeting 'The Blonde'

My Little Girl

Chapter 6: 13 years old – **Meeting 'The Blonde'**

Just then Troy came barging through the door… Chad, Taylor and a blonde following closely behind him.

"I can't believe you Isabel!" Troy started.

"Me?! You're the one who lied to me!" Isabel shot back.

"Don't raise your voice at me! And I didn't lie to you." Isabel rolled her eyes. Troy let out a frustrated sigh and lowered his voice. "The 'Blonde', as you so kindly put it, is Sharpay Evans, actress and also our very close friend from high school." Troy explained. Isabel looked confused. The blonde walked up to Isabel and held out her hand.

"Sharpay Evans" She introduced herself. Isabel, still confused, shook her hand. Sharpay turned around to face Troy, "Figures she wouldn't remember me… I haven't seen her since…well you know. She looks just like her, except for the eyes, she has your eyes." Troy smiled.

"That's what I told you." Troy said to Sharpay. Sharpay turned back to Isabel and hugged her.

"You're so beautiful, Isabel," then she turned to Daniel, "And you must be Daniel," She hugged him as well; "You're so handsome." She looked from him to Isabel then turned to face the parents. "They would make the cutest couple." She squealed. Chad nodded in agreement and Troy just smiled weakly, he really didn't want to think about his baby girl dating yet. It was quiet for a minute, Daniel elbowed Isabel. She scowled at him and mouthed 'what'.

He mouthed 'sorry' and nodded towards Troy.

"Oh yeah" Isabel whispered. She turned to her dad, her big blue eyes shinning up at him. "Daddy I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I had no right to get all motherly on you." She batted her eye lashes and gave him a half smile. Troy smiled back

"It's okay," Isabel smile widened and she gave her dad a hug, "But that doesn't mean you'll get away for being disrespectful." Isabel's smile faded and she let go of her dad.

"Grounded?" She asked. Troy nodded.

"3 days. No TV, no phone and no I-pod."

"Three days?" Isabel whined.

"Want to make it a week?" Isabel shook her head, "Good then let's get going. Do you need a ride Sharpay?" He asked the over dressed actress.

"I called a limo. It should be here soon. Thanks anyway" She answered

"Limo?" Both Isabel and Daniel said at the same time. Sharpay nodded.

"Want a ride?" She asked them.

"Yes!" Isabel squealed. Chris nodded. Troy cleared his throat.

"Uh, isn't someone grounded?" He asked rhetorically.

"Aw, but Da-_ad_, you said no TV, phone, or I-pod. You never said anything about riding a limo home." Isabel pouted; giving her dad the saddest puppy face. Troy thought about it. How could he resist that face? And besides she has a point.

"I guess your right" He gave in.

"Yes! Thank you so much Daddy." She gave Troy a hug.

"What about Daniel?" Sharpay asked Chad and Taylor. Chad shrugged and looked at Taylor.

"Yeah that's fine he can go. We have to pick up Jocelynn from the sitter anyways." Taylor answered.

"The limo just pulled up." Isabel grinned, looking out the window.

"See you guys later." Sharpay said following the kids out to the limo. They got in and waved to the parents as the limo drove off. "So, does anyone want ice-cream?" Sharpay offered.

"Sound good to me" Daniel said licking his lips

"Anything sounds good to you as long as its food, Daniel." Isabel laughed and Sharpay joined in too. Daniel stuck his tongue out at Isabel.

"You're so immature" Isabel commented.

"Says the one who still believes in the tooth fairy." Daniel shot back.

"Hey now, I know the tooth fairy is really my dad okay. But if I told him that, I wouldn't get money anymore."

"You kids are too much" Sharpay laughed amused by the two's bickering.

* * *

Its short I know, but the chapters should be getting longer soon. I, most likely, am going to stay at this age for a couple more chapters because theres some important events I want to happen...Any Ideas or critism is greatly appreciated and I will give you credit to the idea if i use it. Thanks! And I Love you all. your awesome...but i'll love you even more when you review :) 


	8. The First Boyfriend

My Little Girl

Chapter 7: Almost 14 years old –**The First Boyfriend**

**Troy's POV**

"Bella! Phone!" I shouted for my daughter, from the kitchen.

"Coming" Bella ran into the kitchen, "who is it?"

"Josh again..." Isabel's smile widened. I eyed her suspiciously and handed her the phone. She immediately took the phone to her room. Her punishment was over officially a week ago and this guy had been calling her everyday since. I couldn't really tell her to get off the phone, since it was Jason's kid and all.

I finished making dinner, and both my plate and Bella's plate. "Isabel! Dinner's ready!" I shouted once more. Bella came skipping into the dinning room and sat down across from me.

"Smells yummy" She said adding parmesan to the top of her spaghetti.

"Taste even better" I said with a mouth full of spaghetti. I finished chewing my food and swallowed. "So who is this Josh guy?" Isabel smiled.

"Just a guy"

"From school?"

"Yup"

"A friend?" I asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of my food.

"For now" I almost choked. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I was going to ask you later, but I guess now is a perfect time..."

"Ask me what?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to hear the question.

"Well...Josh asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him I would have to run it by you first." Nope I didn't want to hear the question, "So...?"

"Huh?"

"Well can I?"

"Can you what" I asked, obviously stalling.

"Can I be Josh's girlfriend?" Umm...no

"Aren't you a bit young for a boyfriend?"

"Dad, I'm turning 14 in like a week."

"Let me think about that and get back to you." I really just wanted to run it by Taylor and Sharpay first and see what they thought about it.

Later that day when Isabel was in her room doing her homework or at least I hoped she was, I called Taylor.

"Do you think she's too young?" I asked

"No, I would let my 14 year old daughter date. I mean if you tell her no she'll just do it anyways behind your back. Its better that you give permission, then you'll know what 's going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Troy. Now I have to go call me tomorrow if you still need to talk."

"Okay, thanks"

"Bye" Before she hung up I heard Jocelynn crying, that must've been why she rushed me off the phone.

The talk with Sharpay went pretty much the same way.

"What do you think about Bella dating?"

"Aww...I think it's cute"

"Seriously Sharpay, should I let her date Jason's kid or what?"

"I say yes, because if you say no she'll just date him anyways, but without you knowing."

"How do you figure?"

"Well I was fourteen once you know. I know how the brain works."

"Alright, thanks for the advice Shar, talk to you later."

"Bye" She hung up.

So I got two different women's advice and got the same answer. I didn't like the answer very much but I suppose they were right.

The next day

**Isabel's POV**

"Morning dad!" I smiled grabbing a toast from the plate on the counter.

"Morning Princess"

"So did you think about it?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, actually I did."

"And..."

"And, I think it would be okay with me." I squealed in excitement.

"Thank you soo much, Daddy."

"Mhhhm" He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "So what did you want to do for your birthday this year?" He changed the subject.

"Uhh nothing big." I answered putting my backpack on my back and grabbing my book.

"Okay then...nothing big. I'll remember that." He smirked putting his coffee cup in the sink. I just rolled my eyes.

He dropped me off at school.

"Hey Isabel!" I heard a very familiar voice call from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Josh"

"So what did your dad say?" I bit my lip to keep from smiling any bigger.

"He said it was okay with him"

"Cool. So, Isabel Bolton is officially my girlfriend" I nodded.

* * *

SOOOOOOO Sorry GUYS! I've been super duper busy with school and such. Plus I joined leadership at my church and that has been keeping me busy. I hope I didn't lose too many readers. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday or maybe even earlier...who knows... 


	9. First Breakup

My Little Girl

Chapter 8: 15 years old –**First Breakup**

Isabel's POV

Sharpay took me shopping for a winter formal dress yesterday; I'm a last minute person. The dance is in two days. I was so excited. I thought it was going to be so awesome. I bet you're wondering why I'm talking in past tense. Well there is a good reason. Alright so I had been dating Josh for like a year and two weeks. It was pretty cool. I thought he was such a sweet guy. He was very competitive, but then again so am I. If you haven't figured it out yet, we broke up. So here's what happened:

I'm supposed to be meeting Josh at the skating rink at 8, but I showed up early, a whole hour early.

_I walked into the skating rink and immediately started searching for a table. I finally found one in a corner next to the food court. I sat down and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Josh's number. All of a sudden I hear a familiar ring tone of 'Party Like a rock star' from a table near by. It was ringing in sync with the ring in my phone. I followed the song, but it stopped. At the same time the ring in my phone stopped too. I called him again, and once again heard the song, but this time it turned off faster. I walked and looked around cautiously for Josh. Finally I see him in line for skates; he was holding hands and standing extremely close to some girl. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. They both turned around and I couldn't' believe my eyes. He was there with Ashley, my worst enemy and head cheerleader at East High!_ _As soon as he saw me he let go of Ashley's hand._

"_No need to let go, Josh, I already saw you." I sneered._

"_Isabel, What are you doing here...early?" He asked trying to play dumb._

"_I can't even believe this right now," I shook my head bridled; "the dance is in two days."_

"_Isabel, It's not..." He started._

"_Please, Josh, save the sorry excuse for your mom. I really don't want to hear it." I started walking away, but then turned around, "Oh and by the way we are so done."_

And that was the end of that relationship. It was a sour ending, but what do you expect me to do? Try and be friends with him? Ha-ha, Please...It's his lost I suppose.

**The Next Day**

So you're probably wondering who my date is for Winter Formal, right? Well, I actually don't have one yet. I already got the dress so I'm going to the dance. I just have to find a cool guy friend to take me. I should be looking for someone right now, but instead I'm at the park, shooting hoops. Just as I shot the ball someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. I smiled because I knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Dani" I turned around and hugged him.

"Hey, Bella... I heard about you and Josh." I nodded. He pulled me out of the hug and looked me in the eyes. "Still don't have a date?" I shook my head, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Daniel knows how long it took me to pick out my dress, and how excited I was to wear it to my first high school dance. I didn't go to any freshman year.

"How about if I take you?" He asked. I laughed thinking I misheard what he actually said. When he kept looking at me I figured I didn't.

"Don't you have a date?"

"No. I didn't ask anyone this year...well, except for you, just now." He smiled.

"You're the bestest friend ever!" I hugged him.

"I know" He laughed.

* * *

Yay! I got the chapter up by Friday like I said I would! The more you review, the faster I update, people. That's how it works so review. It can be a good or bad review, it really doesn't matter. I personally am not too fond of this chapter but tell me what you think :) 


	10. Winter Formal

My Little Girl

Chapter 9: 15 years old: **Winter Formal**

Troy's POV

"How do I look, Daddy?" Isabel asked me. I looked up at my gorgeous daughter and smiled.

"Beautiful" _She looks just like Gabby..._I stood and grabbed the camera quick, "Smile" I took some pictures of her. Isabel laughed,

"Enough pictures, Dad"

"Okay, okay" I smiled putting my camera down, "You just look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad" She hugged me. I took this chance to ask her the question I have been dying to ask all day.

"So you still haven't told me who you're date is..."

"Well all I'm going to say is that you'll love him"

"Love who?" I tried again.

"Nice try...he should be here soon. I'm going to get my purse." She walked in the direction of her room. I shook my head. I am dying to know who it is. All I know is that it's not that punk James or what ever his name was...okay I know his name is Josh but I always called him James when ever I saw him...just to make him mad.

Isabel's POV

I heard the doorbell ring while I was getting my purse. I took one last look at myself in the mirror then made my way to the living room. Daniel, Chad, Taylor, and my Dad were all standing in the middle of the room talking. Taylor was the first one to notice I entered the room.

"Oh my gosh! Bella you look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"You're like the spitting image of your mother." Chad added. Daniel just smiled.

"They followed me here" He explained. I laughed.

"Come on you two get together for a picture" Taylor commanded. I walked over to Daniel. He put his arm around me and we posed for the camera. Finally, after a bazillion pictures, they let us leave.

No one's POV

Daniel opened the door for Bella. Then walked around and got into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup," Isabel smiled, "You look handsome by the way." She added as they drove in the direction of the dance.

"Thanks. You look great too. Josh's loss, huh?" He commented.

They pulled up the dance a couple minutes later. They walked to the back of the entrance line.

"Excited Bella?" Daniel asked.

"Yes! But do we really have to wait in this gigantic line?" She asked. He grabbed her hand.

"Nope," He led her to the front door, "I just wanted to show you where you would be waiting if you came with Josh." Daniel smiled.

They walked into the dance. Daniel waved to the door security as they passed them. The music was blasting and there were tons of people.

"D! Over here!" Chris shouted, waving them over to their table.

"What's up guys" Daniel greeted his friends. The all said their 'hellos'.

"Looking stunning as always, Isabel" Jake complemented her as she sat down next to Daniel.

"Thanks" She answered.

"So is anyone gonna dance tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, man, we were just waiting for you." Chris said getting up and pulling his date with him towards the dance floor. "Let's go!" He shouted back at his friends. Jake followed with his date also.

"Want to dance?" Daniel asked Bella holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it.

"Of course, since when do you have to ask me that?" Daniel just shrugged.

They all walked o the middle of the dance floor and made a circle. Jake jumped into the middle first. He break-danced a little then called out Daniel.

"Show him how it's done Dani!" Chris shouted. Daniel smirked...he was cocky when it came to his dancing skills. He got in the middle and break-danced a bit, then switched to turfing. He smiled at Bella. He turfed in a circle around her. She just rolled her eyes. He called her out. She laughed and shook her head.

"Chicken" Daniel taunted, still dancing. Isabel gave in and danced for them a little bit.

"Yeah! Go Bella!" Chris shouted. She smiled and walked back to Daniel.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

"For now, but you could do better" She laughed and shoved him softly. All of a sudden out of the corner of her eye she sees Josh...with someone else. Daniel stopped laughing and looked in the direction she was looking.

"Wanna leave?" He asked.

"No, I just can't believe he came with her." She nodded to the girl he was with.

Chris joined their conversation, "Ashley? Wow me neither. He really down graded"

Daniel nodded in agreement. Just then a slow song came on.

"Gotta go dance with my date" Chris smiled leaving.

"Want to dance to this?" Daniel asked. Bella shook her head No, "Liar. You love this song." Bella raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled.

"You know me to well" She said putting her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist.

Daniel's POV

I looked into Bella's eyes. I can't believe how grown up she looks. She's gorgeous.

"What?" Bella asked when I kept looking at her with out saying anything, "Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No, it's not that" I shook my head. She tilted her head confused.

"Then what?"

"You just look so pretty." I said.

"Thanks" She blushed. That's right Isabel Bolton blushed! I thought I'd never see the day. It was silent. I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Sooooo super duper sorry guys for not updating in like forever. Review please...even though I dont deserve it :( 

But be kind and please review :)

Love u guys!! ♥


	11. The After Party

My Little Girl

Chapter 10: 15 years old: **After Party**

Daniel's POV

We all decided to have an after party at the drive in. The Bee Movie was on. No one was really watching it though. We were all eating and talking, just having a good time. couple of the guys and I were playing 21. I felt someone put their arms around my neck from behind. I smiled, thinking it was Bella.

"I thought you went to the bath..." I was cut short by a kiss. I didn't kiss back, because I was in shock. The girl pulled back.

"Hey" She said.

"Veronica?" I said in disbelief. I wiped my lips off.

"The one and only" She smirked. I was about to tell her off, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella. From the look on her face, she had seen the kiss. She looked close to tears...and then angry. She shook her head in disbelief and turned and started walking away.

Isabel's POV

_I can't believe him. He is supposed to be __my__ date. He can't just...grr_

"Bella!" I heard him yell after me. I ignored him and continued walking in the direction of my house. "Bella please, stop!" He shouted again. I kept walking. I didn't hear anything else for a couple minutes, so I figured he gave up and went back. I wrapped my arm around myself to keep warm. This was going to be a long walk considering I lived about 20 miles away. I think I'll call a taxi. Just as I was pulling out my cell phone I heard him again.

"Bella!" He shouted, but this time he was beside me...in his truck. "Bella it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh really...where I've heard that one before?" I said sarcastically turning to face his truck. He parked the truck. "You know if you didn't want to come with me all you had to do was say so!" I turned and continued walking. I jumped out of his truck and ran after me.

"Bella," He grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Don't!" I pulled my arm out of his loose grip, "I trusted you, Daniel. You're a supposed to be my best friend." I said softly, tears started to fall from my eyes. He tried to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him away. "Don't" I shook my head and turned to walk away.

He ran in front of me.

"Bella stop. I swear I didn't do anything. I didn't know it was her. I haven't even talked to Veronica in like 4 months...since our break up. I swear."

"Didn't look that way. She was all over you then she kissed you and you didn't do a thing." I shot back.

"I didn't know it was her I th..."

"Please..." I interrupted sarcastically. He put both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I swear, Bella, I would never hurt you on purpose. I swear" He pleaded, "Please believe me."

"You promise your not lying." I said looking him in the eyes. He smiled and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I promise" He answered pulling me into a hug and I let him this time. When we pulled out of the hug he held his arm out to me. "Ready to go home now?"

I shook my head, "Let's go somewhere. I really don't feel like going home before curfew. That's so lame"

"Where too?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I answered. He smirked as we got into his truck.

"Okay. close your eyes" He said after he started the car. I obeyed.

Five minutes later I asked, "Can I open them yet?"

"Nope, not yet" I felt the truck stop a minute later. I heard him get turn the car off and get out of the car.

"Now?"

"No" He said opening the passenger door to help me out of the car. We walked for about a minute in silence, one of his hands covered my eyes. "Okay ready?"

"Yeah!" I said excited.

"Okay..." He uncovered my eyes, "open" I opened my eyes. We were at our old tree house; we called it our 'Mini Mansion'. We always said we would get a real one when we got older.

"Oh my gosh! Dani we haven't been here in forever." I shouted giving him a hug.

"I know, five years"

"Can we go in?"

"I don't see why not"

"I hope it doesn't break." I said climbing up the tree.

"It shouldn't" He said following. We got into the Mini Mansion and sat on the floor.

"Oo look at this!" Daniel shouted putting on his old baseball cap. I smiled and looked around. Everything was just like we left it the last day we came. I found my old gum snapper.

"Want some gum?" I smirked. Daniel laughed.

"Ha I am not falling for that again" I laughed too. We reminisced a little more and looked through everything we could.

"Oh look our first pro size basketball: I tossed the worn out basketball to Daniel. He caught it.

"I remember the day we got this. Do you?"

I nodded, "We won it at the fair"

"Yup, in the three legged race" We laughed at the memory.

"What time is it?" I yawned. He looked at his watch.

"2 in the morning! He practically shouted.

"What?! Uh oh I am so grounded." I said making my way out of the Mini Mansion.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. My dad was probably blowing up my phone too. I left it in your car."

"I left mine too."

We started running towards the car. Daniel unlocked the car and we both jumped in and dove for our cell phones as fast as we could.

"Wow, twenty missed calls...you?" Daniel said putting down his phone and turning the car on.

"Forty..."

"Yikes" I nodded. It was silent for a bit.

"How long do you think I'll be grounded for?" I broke the silence.

"Not as long as I'll be for keeping you out so late" We got to my house. He parked and saw his parents car in our drive way.

"Oh boy..." I whispered

"Well...Here we go" Daniel said getting out of the car, He walked around. I got out also.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his hand. I grabbed it.

"Nope, but we got do it sooner or later." We walked towards my front door as slow as we could in complete silence.

We finally reached the door, I was about to open the door, but stopped myself. I turned to Daniel.

"Before we go in there, I just want you to know I had a great time...for the most part." I smiled at him.

"Yeah me too" He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I turned back to the door and took a deep breath. Here I go...I opened the door slowly.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think should happen next. It'll most likely be in Troy's POV...give me ideas please I would really appreciate it :) 

Lots of Love♥


	12. A Mad Dad

Okay so I completely forgot about the sister I wrote in for Daniel in the 4th chapter so im having her mentioned in this chapter and a bit more for now on. She might be important ☺ Oh and there's a texting part in this chpt and the spellings weird but thats how people text 'now-a-days' so yea sorry if it bothers you :-(

* * *

My Little Girl 

Chapter 11: 15 yrs old: **A Mad Dad**

Troy's POV

"Isabel? Is that you?" I marched over to the front door.

"Hey Dad" She smiled weakly, Daniel behind her, probably trying to hide.

"Hey Dad? That's all you got to say after keeping me up all night worried?!" I shouted. I didn't start out shouting it just ended up that way, "Where have you been?! Your over 2 hours late!"

"Umm...we went to an after party at the drive in..." Isabel tried to explain, but I cut her off.

"After Party? You never said anything about an after party!"

"Yes I told you..." Isabel started again.

"You told me dinner...that's all. You said nothing about an after party I know what happens at after parties. I'm not some ignorant father!" I yelled. I turned to Daniel. "And you! You should know better! I trusted you Daniel. This is my little girl!"

"Troy I swear..." Daniel tried.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm just going to trust your parents to deal with you." I turned to face Isabel again. "As for you, you're grounded. No phone, no computer, no...nothing, You're going to go to school then come straight home. That's all!"

"For how long, Dad?" She asked.

"I don't know yet...long. And no more dances...ever."

"What? Dad, that's not fair..."

"Life's not fair" I shot back.

"Dad! I didn't even do anything wrong, except lose track of time."

"Yeah, well, how do I know that for sure?" I asked her.

"Trust, Dad, trust me that I wouldn't do anything to ruin my life." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know if I could trust you, either of you. We have been calling you guys for the past 2 hours. Why wouldn't you answer unless you were doing something you didn't want us to know about?!"

"We left our phones in the car" Isabel said exasperated.

"Likely story..."

"Dad you can't be serious..." Tears ran down her face as she looked at Chad and Taylor for help. I ran my hand through my hair and turned away.

"I need to think. Chad, Taylor, let's just talk about this tomorrow" I told them.

"Alright, Troy, get some sleep" Chad said giving me a pat on the back. I walked to my room.

Bella's POV

I couldn't control the tears falling from my eyes. This was unbelievable. My dad was completely overreacting.

"He didn't mean it, Hun. He's just very...emotional right now and tired." Taylor said giving me a hug. Chad nodded in agreement.

"We'll all talk about this in the morning when everyone is calm" Chad said, "And Daniel we're going to pick up your sister. She's with Kelsi, but when we get home you better be there all ready." Daniel nodded, and Chad and Taylor left.

Daniel turned to me and hugged me, "Sorry about this. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded.

"Bella, he didn't mean it, he was just mad. Try and sleep."  
I smiled at him. I really didn't want him to leave. He made me feel good, even when things weren't good. We walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside. I looked up at him.

"Bye" said smiling some more.

"See yah, Bella" He answered before I closed the door. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas.

I laid wide awake in bed in complete darkness. I could sleep. I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a text.

It read: _**'R u sleeping?' **_

I text Daniel back: _**"Yes"**_

'_**Dats wat I thought'**_. He text back

"_**So how long r u grounded?" **_I asked him

'_**Im not really grounded. Just limited use of da truck for 3 weeks. Cant use it on weekends or after 5 on week days' **_He answered

"_**Sucks" **_I text

'_**Not as bad as i thought tho.'**_

"_**Dats good...so talk 2 u 2morrow"**_

'_**Sleep tight :-) **__**' **_

I fell asleep soon after reading his text.

* * *

I know what you're thinking...that is short! Am I right? Yea well the next chapter i'm going to try and make longer and post it by late sunday or early monday. Review please! 

Love u all ♥


	13. Overreacted?

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I love you all ♥ you guy make my day every time I read your reviews.

Ok there's only one thing you guys should know. The word 'weenie' (which I put in this chapter) is just like a name, sort of like Dork or Boozo. I don't know. I just use that word a lot when I'm want to call somebody something but nothing mean you know. It's hard to explain, but it's my favorite word so I put it in this chapter :-) Alright so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

My Little Girl

Chapter 12: 15 yrs old: **Overreacted?**

Daniel's POV

Here we are at 2 in the afternoon sitting at Troy's dining table. Troy was sitting in his usual seat at the head of the table. My parents were sitting across from me and Bella. I looked around at the silent people sitting around me. Then I looked at Bella. She looked a little nervous. I don't think Troy's been this mad since Bella was 8 and we broke his car window playing baseball outside.

I grabbed her hand under the table and smiled at her for reassurance. She gave me a weak smile back.

"So...umm...Let's hear your guy's story. Why were you so late?" My dad asked us. I looked at Troy, he had a blank face. I couldn't't tell if he was okay with me talking or not.

"Well," I began, "after the dance, me and Isabel went to the drive in with the rest of the gang. We were there until about 11, and then we didn't want to be home before curfew so we decided to go to the Mini Mansion..."

"The what?" My dad interrupted.

"The Mini Mansion. The tree house we used to go to when we were kids." I explained.

"Oh okay. I remember"

"Yeah well when we got there we just kinda lost track of time." I continued.

"How?" Troy interrupted.

I was about to explain how, but he interrupted again.

"No, I want Isabel to tell me."

I nodded, turned to Bella and squeezed her hand, which for some reason I was still holding. I was going to let go, because I figured I probably weirded her out by now and, knowing Isabel, she was just too nice to say anything. But when I started to let go of her hand she squeezed it and gave me a quick side glance. I guess she didn't feel weird. I tried not to smile, because I could tell she was still nervous. She hates confrontations, especially with people she loved.

"Um, well, there were all these memories in there and we left our phone in the truck. We were finding a lot of old things and sort of reminiscing." She said looking back at her dad.

I don't think even she could tell what her dad was speaking.

Troy's POV

"So what do you think, Troy?" Chad asked me.

'_I think I feel really stupid right about now.' I thought_

"I think... I think I'm really sorry. I overreacted to the situation. I was really tired and irritated and angry. I'm sorry Bella and you too Daniel," I apologized, "And Chad and Taylor for having to deal with me." I laughed.

Chad laughed too, "Its cool, Troy"

Taylor just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry too, Troy." Daniel apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong except not know how to keep time." I tried ruffled his hair, but he dodged my hand. I looked at my daughter. "So do you forgive me?"

"I guess so" She smiled.

I stood up and made my way to her to give he a hug. On my way I noticed Daniel was holding her hand under the table. They always held hands when they were little, but these days they only did it when they were rushing each other out of the house or something. Hmm... I decided not to question them about it...yet.

"So does this mean I'm not grounded?" Bella asked hopefully.

"You wish. You still missed you're curfew."

"How long?" She pouted.

"One week"

"Starting tomorrow?" She tried.

"Ha-ha nice try. Starting today" I laughed at her effort.

"Are we still on for the basketball game?" Chad asked.

"You bet. Let's go" I winked at Bella who was still pouting. "No leaving the house." I told her, leaving the house with Chad.

Bella's POV

"Don't worry it's just a week" Taylor smiled waving bye and following her husband out the door.

"Now that wasn't too bad" Daniel said from behind me. I forgot he was still here. I turned to face him.

"Yeah, I guess..." His phone beeped. It was a text. He read it and a smile spread across his face. "What?" I asked trying to read the text. He showed it to me.

"Only one week limited use of the truck." He smiled. Chad had text him his punishment.

"Lucky" I punched him in the arm, "You aren't even grounded." He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go...outside...to hang out with some friends" He teased opening the front door. I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him out of my house.

"Get out of here, Weenie" I laughed closing the door.

"Bye to you too!" He shouted at the closed door laughing.

* * *

Okay so about one more chapter at this age. then maybe I'll skip to 16 or 17. I'm not sure. And I know you guys want some juicy stuff right? Well be patient. It'll come soon. 

Review my lovely readers...Don't be a weenie ;-)

Lots of love ♥


	14. Growing Up

Thanks everyone who reviewed...I have over 100 reviews for this story so far! That is awesome. I love my readers!!lol. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

My Little Girl 

Chapter 13: 16 yrs old: **Growing up**

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪1 year and a couple months later♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Troy's POV

"...Happy birthday to Jocelynn. Happy birthday to youuu!" We all sang to, now, 8 year old Jocelynn, Chad and Taylor's little girl. She closed her eyes and blew out her candles, making a wish I assumed. I looked over at my 16 year old daughter. She was smiling. Not that it's rare; actually it's rare not to see her smiling.

Wow did she grow up fast. I remember when she was Jocelynn's age. So sweet and innocent...well she still is, but in two years she'll be in college and won't need her Daddy anymore.

"Hey Troy," A hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Sharpay" I smiled and we hugged. "So where's Ryan? He said he was coming..."

"He's here somewhere. Just look for the dork in the hat near the food." She answered jokingly.

I laughed.

"So how are Bella and Daniel? Are they together yet?" She asked looking at the two fighting over a piece of cake.

"Surprisingly...no"

"Really? Hmm...I wonder why..." She said clearly in deep thought.

"Maybe they only want to be friends...nothing more." I said not really believing a word I just said, but hoping.

"Right, keep wishing. They're probably just chickens. Kind of like someone else I know." She said obviously talking about me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked oblivious.

"Troy, it's been 16 years...you need to start looking for someone new." She said as gently as she could, but it's Sharpay and she's not too good at being gentle.

"I'm not going to look for anyone new."

"So you're going to be alone the rest of your life?"

"No. If someone happens to show up in my life and we end up together that's fine, but I'm not going to go looking."

"Right, so has Bella had any other boyfriends since Zeke's kid?" She asked changing the subject. Thank Goodness.

"No, she went on a couple dates, but no boyfriends since."

She nodded and looked back at Bella and Daniel. Daniel now had cake all over his face and Bella and Jocelynn were cracking up. Bella gave Jocelynn a high five, but when she turned to look back at Daniel, her face met a new plate of cake.

We both laughed and shook our heads, used to these type of situations.

Bella's POV

Daniel and I are now in the kitchen trying to get all the cake off our faces.

"I'm going to breakout now thanks to you." I joked. Daniel examined my face.

"Oh yup, you're already getting a zit" He said pointing at my nose. I felt my nose searching for the zit...nothing there.

"Ha-ha funny" I said sarcastically.

He laughed, "Got you and it was easy..."

I shrugged, and then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Isabel! It's Jessica. So listen, my parents are letting me throw a party tomorrow night. Think you can come? "

"They're letting you throw a party?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well not exactly letting me. They left for the weekend and they never said 'No party' like they usually do."

I laughed.

"So are you coming? You can even bring Daniel if you want." She asked again.

"What makes you think I want to take him?" I questioned.

"Because you two are always together on the weekends"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"You know what, keep kidding yourself. Are you coming or not."

"If I can get my Daddy to say yes I will."

"Okay, see you tomorrow night then"

I hung up.

Daniel looked at me waiting for me to tell him who it was and why I just rolled my eyes after I hung up...well that's what the look looked like to me.

"It was Jessica. She's having a party tomorrow night. Want to go?"

He shrugged, "Sure"

"Cool lets go ask my Dad..." We made our way toward where my dad was.

* * *

All right Review...oh and the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter...and trust me the next chapter will probaly be one that most of you have been waiting for **;-)**

Love you all ♥


	15. House Party!

Discalimer: I do not own HSM or the the song I mention in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Little Girl

Chapter 14: 16 yrs old: **House Party!**

Daniel's POV

After a lot of begging, on Bella's part not mine, we got permission to go to the party tonight. I was now sitting in her living room waiting for her to get ready. I just sat staring at the blank television.

"Want something to eat?" Troy asked me from the kitchen. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"How about just a water," He tossed me a bottled water and I sat down at the table, "Thanks"

"No problem. You sure you don't want something to eat?" He asked sitting down with his plate of spaghetti, "You're probably be here a while." He laughed.

I refused, and then ended talking with Troy for another 15 minutes before Bella finally came down.

"Okay I'm ready. How do I look?" She asked. I looked at her outfit and her hair, which was down in loose curls instead of the usual side ponytail she usually had. She had no make up on, except for some lip-gloss and she looked great...as always.

"You look perfect" I smiled. Troy nodded.

"Yes you look beautiful. You better have her home by twelve. Twelve-thirty the latest." Troy told us as we walked out the door.

"Yes sir" I answered.

"Love you Daddy" Bella smiled. And we left for Jessica's house.

Bella's POV

We got to the party around 9:45. We were only about forty-five minutes late, not to bad. There were tons of people everywhere.

"Isabel!" Jessica came up and hugged me. Her breath smelled a little of alcohol, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Yeah it took some begging" I admitted.

"I see you brought Daniel" She nudged me and waved at him. He smiled and nodded back, "So, I have to go talk to more people and keep track of my house. Have fun you two." She said leaving.

"Isabel!" I heard my name called from across the room. It was Brenda and some other girls from the basketball team. I waved. I turned to see where Daniel was. He was being called in the opposite direction by some of his friends.

"Well...which way?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "How about we just catch up with each other later, after greeting everyone we know?" I suggested when we both heard our names called again. He laughed.

"Sounds like a plan" He answered and we split ways.

Daniel's POV

After about an hour later, I had talked to just about everyone I knew. I decided to go look for Bella.

It was like mission impossible, this house was huge, and it didn't help that the music was blaring extremely loud from the speakers.

I noticed the song from the speakers change from a tech-no beat to a slow song. It was 'You had me from hello' by Kenny Chesney. The first slow song me and Bella danced to at winter formal.

I looked at the dance floor and sure enough there she was. She was dancing with some guy. I started getting a little jealous, but then I saw the look on her face. She looked very awkward. I walked up to them.

"You mind if I steal her?" I asked the guy. He was short...well taller the Bella but about six inches shorter then me. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Be my guest" He smiled.

"Thanks for the dance Tyler." Bella said sweetly after him. When he was out of ear shot she sighed. "Life saver" She laughed throwing her arms around my neck to dance. I put my hands on her waist.

"You looked a bit awkward"

"I was. I haven't even talked to Tyler since like first grade." She laughed

We were silent a little while. I looked at her and smiled, pulling her closer. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"This must be our song..." She whispered noticing the song that played. I nodded. We were just swaying to the music for a while. The song was almost over. I pulled her back a little to get her to look at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. I head to do something now...she looked so beautiful and I was just staring at her like a dweeb, not saying a word.

I did it before I chickened out for the millionth time...I kissed her. When i pulled away she looked surprised. The song switched to some loud hip-hop song causing her to momentarily be distracted and turn to the source of the interruption. Then she looked back at me, She looked like she was about to say something.

"Isabel!" It was her friend Brenda, "Isabel come quick it's Jessica" She shouted over the music pulling Bella away from me, "She'll be back to you in a bit Daniel" She shouted as she dragged her away.

Isabel didn't even glance back at me.

Bella's POV

Did he...just kiss me? Or was that a dream? Oh my Gosh! That definitely wasn't a dream. What do I do?

"Isabel?" Brenda pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Jessica, she's throwing up in the bathroom. She wants you." Brenda explained.

"Was she drinking?" I asked. Brenda nodded.

"A little...I think"

I shook my head and sighed, and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Jess?"

Jessica looked up at me from her position near the toilet.

"Huh?" She asked. I grabbed a wash clothe and wet it, then filled a cup with cold sink water.

I handed her the wash cloth first.

"How much did you drink?" I asked her. She shrugged wiping her face with the cold cloth.

"Not much."

I handed her the cup of water.

"Who brought the alcohol?" I asked.

"Ashley and her people."

"Ashley's here?"

Jessica nodded taking a sip of water.

"But that's not the worst part...My parents are coming home early."

"Uh oh"

She nodded.

"What do you want me to do? Send everyone home?" I asked.

"Please?" She asked.

"Alright" I got up, "Just clean yourself up and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you"

"No problem. That's what friends do." I answered leaving the bathroom.

In three minutes I got myself some helpers. Brenda, Chris, Daniel and Valerie, she's from my basketball team.

I still haven't even looked at Daniel since the kiss. It would just be too awkward. Plus, we don't have time to talk right now we had to get this house cleared.

I heard the music suddenly stop.

"All right everyone! PARTY'S OVER!" Daniel shouted. There were tons of moans and people started gathering their stuff together slowly.

"The Poe-Poe was called!" Chris yelled. I laughed but it worked. Everyone was scrabbling for the doors.

"Brenda and Valerie, you guys help me clean up a little." They both nodded and the cleaning began.

An hour later the place was pretty clean.

"You still need a ride home, Bella?" Daniel asked me not looking at me in the eyes.

"Uh...yeah. I'll meet you in the car. I have to check on Jess." I asnwered bitting my bottom lip, I do that when i'm nervous.

He nodded then headed for his truck.

"What was that about?" Valerie asked me noticing the awkwardness between me and Daniel.

"Umm..hekissedme." I said quickly.

"He did? About time."

"Wait he did what? I didn't get that." Valerie asked.

"He kissed me" I said slower.

"What did you do?" Valerie asked.

"Well, nothing because Brenda pulled me away before I could respond."

"Sorry" Brenda said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Well do you like him?" Valerie asked.

"Like who?" Jess asked joining our conversation.

"Daniel" Brenda said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well duh she does. Every one knows that." Jess laughed.

"What...?" I said

"Do like him or not?" Valerie cut me off.

"You should be asking, did you like the kiss? How did you feel when it happened?" Jessica asked.

"Umm...well it felt...right. I guess, but I really don't want to ruin our friendship." I explained.

"Too late" Brenda interjected. Valerie nudged her to shut her up.

"Well you have to tell him you like him too." Valerie advised.

"How?"

"I have no idea, but he's waiting for you." Valerie pushed me towards the door.

"Call us and tell how it went." Jessica called after me as I walked slowly to Daniel's truck

* * *

Okay guess what time it is?...Reviewing Time!! Yay! My favorite time ever. Review peoples **:-)**

♥Love you all mucho


	16. The Ride Home

Sooo sorry everybody, but i had Finals this week plus I just moved and I didn't have access to a computer. Super duper sorry. And I apologize for the short chapter but I'll try to get another one up ASAP.

* * *

My Little Girl 

Chapter 15: 16 years old: **The Ride Home**

Daniel's POV

Bella got in the car.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and I started the truck and began driving in the direction of her house.

"I called your dad and told him we were on our way there but there was a lot of traffic."

"Okay" She answered. Then it was silent again. It stayed silent the rest of the ride to her house. God I wish I knew what she was thinking.

I parked in front of her house. I got out. So did she. I was going to start walking toward the front door, but she pulled me back. She looked me in the eyes for the first time since I kissed her on the dance floor an hour and a half ago.

I wasn't sure what to say so I tried to apologize.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorr..." I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine. We kissed for what felt like a long time. She pulled back and smiled, looking away shyly. I was probably smiling like a complete dork. This moment was so worth the wait.

"So..." I started, "Umm...What does this mean?" She shrugged and looked back up at me.

"What do you want it to mean?" She asked. I smiled and I grabbed her hands.

"I want it to mean...that we're together." I said hoping I didn't sound too cliche.

She smiled, "Me too"

I kissed her again.

Troy's POV

Umm...did I just see that? I looked again...yup...I did.

I was about to go interrupt them but decided against it instead I picked up the phone and called Chad.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dude, I just saw your son kiss my daughter in my front yard." I told my best friend.

"Well we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later." He said yawning.

"Well, what should I do? Should I go interrupt them?"

"Oh no I wouldn't. That would just get you in a awkward situation. Besides I'm sure she'll be in a minute. It's almost her curfew."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll talk to you in the morning about it. I'm sure."

"Alright talk to you tomorrow Chad."

Chad yawned in response and then hung up. I walked to my bedroom and decided to lay down. Before I fell asleep I called Bella's phone.

"Hey, Princess, are you almost home?" I asked.

"Yeah we are outside. I'll be in in a second.

"Okay I'm going to bed" We hung up. I waited until I heard my front door open and close and Daniel's truck drive off before I peacefully went to sleep.

* * *

Review please... 

♥Lots of love


	17. Together Finally

Here's another Chapter for you guys since the last was short and it took me forever to post

Here's another Chapter for you guys since the last was short and it took me forever to post.

My Little Girl

Chapter 16: 16 years old: **Together...Finally**

Bella's POV

It's Sunday morning. I was playing one on one basketball with my Dad in our drive way.

He had the ball. He dribbled toward the basket. He tried lose me by faking right then going left for the layup but I stole ball from him.

"Nice try old man" I smiled as I dribbled the ball away from him.

"Old?" He raised an eyebrow. I shot the ball and he tried to block it but I made it over him because he can't jump as high as he used to.

"Yup... old age is slowing you down Daddy." I laughed. He gabbed the ball and shot. He missed.

"Losing your touch, Captain?" Chad laughed from behind us. Taylor, Daniel, and Jocelynn were next to him. My dad threw the ball at Chad.

"You try" Chad caught the basketball ball and shot. Swish.

"Yeah! Daddy's number one!" Jocelynn chanted.

"Nice." I said giving him a high five.

"Lucky shot" My dad reasoned.

Daniel walked over to me. "Hey" He said winking at me.

"Hey" I said back.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

"Dad, me and Daniel are gonna go for walk"

"Okay, be back before lunch" He said nonchalantly still arguing with Chad about the shot.

Troy's POV

"Did either of you men realize that they just left holding hands?" Taylor asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Bella and Daniel, walking together holding hands" She said.

"Really?" Chad said smiling. Taylor nodded.

"You seem surprised." I told Chad and Taylor.

"So their, like, together now?" Chad asked me.

"That's what it looks like. Yesterday they kissed and today their holding hands...what does that look like to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like they're finally together." Chad smiled and so did Taylor.

"I got to go call Sharpay" Taylor said pulling out her phone.

Daniel's POV

"So...You look stunning today" I said breaking the silence between me and Isabel. We were sitting on the grass at the park.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, basketball shorts and a tank top is real stunning" She said sarcastically.

"It is when it's on you." I said leaning into her.

"You're such a dork" She laughed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Yeah but a cute one" I said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, "Aren't you cold?" I asked her noticing just now what she was wearing.

"No..."

There was Goosebumps on her arms. I touched them, "Yeah right"

"A little" she admitted. I got up and then helped her up.

I took off my sweater and handed it to her, "You're crazy."

She put the sweater on and smirked, "Race you back" She said taking off running in the direction of her house.

I took off after her. Man, was she fast. I caught up to her right i n her front yard. I grabbed her by the waist. "Got you" I laughed.

"Yeah when I slowed down for you." She laughed, "Come on lets go inside" She said leading into the house where all the adult were sitting around a game of connect four. My dad was playing Jocelynn and Troy and my mom were watching.

Me and Bella must have been standing here a while watching the game. It was kinda of interesting. Jocelynn was about to win.

Troy cleared his throat, "Something you two want share with us?" He asked.

I was confused at first...Oh, we were still holding hands.

"Um no not really" Isabel said letting go of my hand. I nudged her softly. "Okay yeah there is...but Daniel wants to tell you" she said pulling me in front of her.

"Chicken' I whispered, then faced the parents, "Well," I started, but before I continued I laced his fingers back around Isabel's and pulled her next to me. My mom and dad had huge grins on their faces like they new what I was about to say. Troy sat there with his arms crossed. "Bella and I are together now"

"Oh I just new it was going to happen soon!" My mom exclaimed walking over to us and hugging us both.

Next was my dad who gave me a 'manly' pat on the back, then turned a gave Bella huge bear hug.

Troy smile and shook his head. He pointed at me, "You better treat her right...or else"

"Of course." I smiled looking at Bella.

Next chapter Bella will be 18!! Review please :)

Lot of love


	18. Breakup?

So about not posting a chapter in forever...well i still don't got a home, I'm living wit my aunt right now and can hardly find time to type. Plus, did any of you hear about the charter bus crashing in Utah? 9 people died and like 20 were badly injured. Well my little sister's family was on that bus. And 4 of those 9 people that died were her family. And her dad was badly injured.(plus my sisters aunt and uncle are in even worse shape, with amnesia and such. They don't even know their daughter is dead. It's truly a sad story) And on top of all that the private school my sister has been going to her whole life, and her That works at, is closing down because they cant afford to keep it open. So my sister now has to leave a great school that she loved and her dad is injured and out of a job. So basically my sister is really going through it right now and i've been trying to spend more time with her to help her get through some tough times. I hope you readers under stand. I'm sorry for not updating soon enough.

My Little Girl

Chapter 17: 17 years old: **Breakup?**

6 months later :)

Bella's POV

"So what college are you going too, Daniel?" I asked Daniel

"Well, I'm not sure but I know I want to stay close to you" He said smiling and giving me a peck on the lips. I pulled away from him.

"I don't want you to limit yourself because of me. Go where ever is best for you. Don't let me hold you back." I told him. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry your not holding me back. If anything your encouraging me to do greater things."

"Oh yeah well then what about that Berkley scholarship you got offered? Did you take it?"

"What...? Wait how did you know I got offered a scholarship?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Because I know all things...and your mom let it slip She didn't know I wasn't supposed to know. I don't get why you wouldn't tell me about it." I said looking at him curiously.

"Well...I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just...I don't know. Berkley is all the way in California and..." He stopped before he finished.

"And I'm here, in New Mexico." I finished for him, "see I knew I was holding you back."

"That is not what I was going to say, Bella."

"Well then what were you going to say. huh?"

"I don't know..."

"Yeah sure. Look Daniel I don't want you to hold back because of me. You do what you need to do. Besides I'll be going out to college next year too. Then what?"

"What do you mean then what?"

"Will there still be an us?"

"I hope so. We can go to the same college. After you choose your college next year then I can just transfer where you are. Or I can just do my first two year here in a JC..."

I stopped him and shook my head, "No. We always told each other we would never go to a JC. Remember?"

"What do you want to do then, Bella, because to me it sounds like you don't want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you, Daniel, I love you, but..." I stopped knowing if I continued what i was going to say I would break down and cry and I can't cry. Not now.

"But..what?" He asked with desperation in his voice.

"I don't want to be responsible for ruining your career. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." My voiced cracked. I'm not sure what I'm doing right now or why.

"But your not responsible for anything. Nothing has even happened yet. Your not making any sense to me right now Bella."

"Well I'm not making much sense to myself right now either. I just feel like we should maybe take a break while we go to college."

"So you _are_ breaking up with me."

"No, not exactly, I love you and want to be with you but things might change while we're in college and I don't want you to feel bad if they do. You might find some one you love even more than me while your out doing your thing with basketball."

"I can't believe this, Bella, you can't be serious right now."

"I wish I wasn't..." tears began falling from my eyes. Daniel hugged me.

"Then don't be. You don't have to be scared Bella because I love you more than anything. And if we need too, we can make a long distance relationship work for us. Besides it would only be for a couple years and I would see you on holidays and during the summer. We could do it, Bella, I know we can." He said kissing me gently and wiping my tears, "That is if you are willing too try and make it work with me."

I smiled and looked up at him. I realized he was right I was just scared. He truly is the best boyfriend in the world. I kissed him in response to his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

"You bet it is."

And we laughed together. Boy I just hope we can last.

The more review the faster I'll try to update...especially if there are some ideas and/or advice in those reviews

Lots of Luv to all my readers

Sologirl101

_**FYI: JC means Junior College**_

Oh and I lied about her being 18 in the next chapter...sorry :(


End file.
